


A place you call home

by aidenkingscholar



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidenkingscholar/pseuds/aidenkingscholar
Summary: Crowley knew what Yuu was asking for was not a simple task; he couldn't even fathom the thought of his so-called "home" existing, let alone come up with a plan to return him there safe and sound.(Or, Crowley, Yuu and Grim in a found family headcanon)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	A place you call home

**Author's Note:**

> After considering posting this for ages, I thought someone else would find this cute, so yes. Just Crowley being a good dad and dealing with autism (cause why not?)
> 
> As usual, kudos to my son for inspiring this fic
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

"When can I go home?"

His son's inquiry had been stuck in his head all day, making him wonder if his efforts were good enough. Crowley knew what Yuu was asking for was not a simple task; he couldn't even fathom the thought of his so-called "home" existing, let alone come up with a plan to return him there safe and sound. Perhaps with a potion? If he asked Ashengrotto, taking into account the level of his skills, a solution could be fun. And yet again, any procedure seemed too risky, him not being willing to allow his son to take any damage if he wasn't certain of the results.

For sure, Crowley was in trouble.

Often times, he felt like he was letting both of his sons down. Not only was he unable to return them —Yuu and Grim— where they belonged, but also... A part of him was reluctant to let go of them. His selfishness had never been an issue, considering his grey moral ground, but now...

He cared about them, more than anything else in the world. An emotional attachment should not stop him from solving their problems. A father should strike to do what's best for his children, no matter how difficult it might result.

So he spent endless hours in the library, rereading books he had already memorized long ago, just in case there was an useful detail he could have skipped. It wasn't odd for him to get distracted amidst his chores, so maybe the answer laid in front of his eyes all that time but his brain had chosen to ignore it. After going through every single one of them in the span of a week, without any success in his findings, his one hope —of him messing up and not noticing that there was indeed an easy way to solve this situation— was starting to fade away.

Some days, he would be so busy trying to distract himself from this thought, he'd even forget to check in with his kids. Yuu and Grim needed him, but he felt powerless. How could he face them over and over again, simply stating «I cannot find a way to send you back»? How could he disappoint them like that? And of course, deceiving them any further did not feel like a choice he could take. Guilt was eating him alive, and so he procrastinated. He took care of other obligations, a small relief taking over him when he achieved something, anything at all. He had no choice but to be productive anywhere else, just to stop the thought that reassured him he was a lousy parent.

Truth be told, it was impossible to quiet down. The more he tried to ignore it, the bigger it grew inside of him. And honestly, isn't that what he deserved? After failing to find an answer for his kids, and avoiding them with the hopes of not having to face the ugly truth, was that just a thought? Or was it more of a direct reflection of reality?

His fidgeting got more intense on days like those, where every fiber of his being collapsed under the crushing belief that he would never be able to truly help them.

But of course, there was only so much he could do to distract himself. Unfortunately —or not— that did not mean they couldn't find their way back to him.

"Dad?" Yuu's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. For how long had he been spacing out? And, did he happen to notice it? "What are you doing here?"

The dripping sound of the fountain near him somewhat managed to soothe him, while he failed to respond to his son as quickly as he would have liked.

"Aahhh, aaaaahhhh!" Crowley hummed, unconsciously raising his voice a little louder than he should have. "Here you are! I am running some important errands right now—" and taking a second glance at his son, he was unable to say another word. Yuu looked... Miserable. Crowley cleared his throat, and proceeded with a more cautious tone: "Is there something wrong?"

"I just..." anxiety was building up inside of Crowley, his hands unable to stay still. He started picking at the side of his pants, trying very hard to listen closely. "I had a nightmare... About my home" there it was, precisely the topic he had been avoiding all day. "I dreamt you found a way to send me back, but when I was returning... It was gone. It had been destroyed, entirely. But... I also couldn't come back with you. I was stuck in the middle of nowhere, completely alone..."

"I see" Crowley's posture shifted, approaching his son carefully, almost as if quietly offering him a hug.

"Grim wasn't there, and... You weren't either"

He was aware of his absence doing more wrong than good, thus his son's heartbreaking story made his heart sink in his chest. 

"Please don't leave me alone"

And with that, Yuu broke down crying. Crowley was quick to hold him, stroking his hair slightly, whispering reassuring words for him. He had been so busy worrying about his sons hating him for not working hard enough, that he forgot their biggest need wasn't necessarily going home. They needed him by their side. Yuu needed his dad to comfort him during his confusing stay in Night Raven College. Above everything, kids need love. It is as simple as that.

"I never will" he stated, hoping his choice of words could convey how much he loved and cared about him. "I will forever seek your well-being and nothing else. I will be by your side for as long as you allow me to"

After a while, Yuu managed to wind down, cherishing his father's support. Crowley took a look at his schedule, analyzing the amount of responsibilities he got in charge of, only so he could keep his mind off things. He dialed a couple of numbers in his phone, exchanged a word or two with everyone he had commitments with, and —despite upsetting a couple of people in the process— he was free to go.

"Let's go find your brother"

The rest of the afternoon, he took both of his kids for ice cream, and sat down with them. It had been a long time since he took time to listen about their adventures, instead of only focusing on their problems. That's right, his sons weren't exactly suffering here. They had made friends, learned to adapt, and even fell in love during all this time. It was only logical that they would miss their home, every now and then, or rather quite often. But what he didn't realize before, is that this was also their home.

They were building a new home, and a new family. Chances were that Crowley might not be able to fix their past... But he could work harder, so their future together would be brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Autistic Crowley is one of my favorite headcanons, the way he just randomly starts yelling sometimes is something I adore very much
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I love comments so don't doubt to tell me anything!


End file.
